wikijailfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrorarium
Terrorarium is the sixth episode in the first season of Superjail!. Storyline Pre-Credits Sequence A balding old man storms out of his house with a shotgun, hearing the sounds of sex in a chicken coop. He finds his daughter having sex with Jacknife in a pile of hay. He fires wildly at Jacknife, who runs off into the cornfield, dodging bullets. A spaceship suddenly appears in the sky. It shines a red light, disintegrating the man with the gun. It begins to beam Jacknife up, but a robotic arm comes out of a stalk of corn and grabs his leg. Jailbot fires a missile, causing the spaceship to crash down on the house. He carries Jacknife off, as the horrified girl watches. Main Story A science fair is being held in Superjail, with the inmates demonstrating their inventions. One shows off his "Super-Shank", which can stab someone with multiple blades. Two others show off their "Plants of Music", plants that grow to the sound of different types of music: One flower grows to classical music, while the other plant grows to the sound of metal and tears the flower apart. Another inmate demonstrates his "Sleep Machine", a brick which he hits himself with. Jean and Paul are shown to have the "world's strongest cockroach", which lifts weights (made out of quarters) and smokes. The Warden and Alice pass by different booths, the Warden rating each project and not enjoying them very much. Alice stops at the last booth, where the perverted balding inmate has a "Mystery Box" on the table. She smashes it, causing the inmate to shriek. The Warden makes his way to the stage and announces a winner for the contest: Himself, to the irritation of the inmates. He unveils his "Terrorarium", a small snowglobe filled with a jungle. He then says he'll need five volunteers. Jailbot grabs four, then grabs the perverted inmate by the head, decapitating him. He then picks Jacknife. The Warden explains that the chosen inmates will be shrunk down (demonstrating by shrinking himself then growing, in a sight gag) with his microtechnology and battle it out to survive inside the Terrorarium. He loads the inmates into a grinding machine, which deposits their blood into the snowglobe. The blood rains down in the form of five sausages, which hatch into naked, shrunken versions of the inmates. The inmates are chased by different types of insects, while the Warden explains that the winner will be the one to make it to the finish line and drink the growth serum. The Twins appear at the back of the audience (unbeknownst to everyone else), one of them remarking that he wants to play. They teleport and shrink down into the Terrorarium, appearing at the finish line. The Twin grabs the growth serum and tells his brother that he "won". The other Twin leaves a red bottle behind, explaining that he's left the winner a "consolation surprise". Back at the stage, the Warden tells Alice and Jared that they'll have a party when he gets his trophy. But Jared tells the Warden that the trophy won't be ready until the next week, much to the Warden's upset. Jared points out that crafting the trophy from expensive materials takes time, but the Warden says that Jared's ruined the biggest day of his life. He calls over a caterpillar-shaped vehicle, which he, Alice, and Jailbot climb into. Jared goes to get in, but is stopped by the Warden, who tells him he's not invited to the humility party. He orders Jared to move a large vat of growth serum to the closet, and then adds that Jared's not "tall" enough to ride (with a nearby ride sign also pointing it out). The Warden and Alice laugh as they ride off, with the caterpillar coaster laughing at Jared as well. Jared drags the growth serum through the hall, drops of it causing random objects to grow in size. A small puddle lands outside a prison cell, and an inmate named Bobo dips his hand in it, becoming a giant in an instant and murmuring his name. More drops drip down into Jean and Paul's cell and into their cockroach's miniature blender, as he makes a protein shake. Back in the Terrorarium, one of the inmates is drowning in mud. He tells another inmate to tell his daughter that he loves her, but the other points out that he doesn't even have a daughter. Three other inmates observe a fly buzzing nearby, but the fly approaches and devours one of the nameless men. Jacknife and the remaining man huddle together in the grass, but a giant praying mantis-like creature impales the latter with a spike and then starts to eat him. Around the same time, the Warden sits with Alice and Jailbot in a hot tub in his office, laughing. Jared enters the office and prepares to get in the tub, but Alice says that no "nerds" are allowed in (and points to a sign showing that Jared's not welcome). Suddenly, Bobo marches by outside, calling his own name. Warden becomes mad at Jared for ruining his party and orders him to clean up the mess before he gets demoted to being a guard. He then assures Alice that it's not really the case. Bobo marches through the prison yard, crushing other inmates beneath his feet. Back in the cells, Jean and Paul awaken to find that their roach has become a giant. Paul finds it disgusting and takes off his shoe to go smush it, but Jean suggests that they can ride the roach to freedom. Paul concedes that he might be right, but that they wouldn't be keeping it. In the Terrorarium, Jacknife and two other men walk through a forest, surrounded by mosquitoes. Jacknife then spots a bunch of purple eggs in a spider-web, grabs one, and breaks it on a rock to cook. He begins to consume the fried egg, while the others go to grab more of them. But they aren't as lucky, as a giant spider grabs and eats them whole. One of their decapitated heads falls in front of Jacknife, and he vomits at the sight. Back in the cafeteria, the giant roach now sits between Jean and Paul to eat, and is dressed in his own prison coveralls. Jared walks by with his lunch and goes over to the staff table, only for the Warden to pull his seat away (with the Terrorarium globe set on it) and say that the table's taken. He suggests that Jared sit at the "kiddie table", where four diminutive inmates sit. Alice then sticks her foot out and trips Jared, adding an "Oops" when he falls. He runs out of the cafeteria as everyone bursts out into laughter at him, including the caterpillar coaster yet again. The Warden peers down into the Terrorarium, where Jacknife has made it to the finish line. Hearing the Warden congratulate him, Jacknife picks up the red bottle and drinks his "prize". Meanwhile, Jared sits in his office, sobbing. A cupcake crawls up onto his desk, assuring him that it understands. A bunch of other talking junk foods climb up after it and grin at him, each convincing him to eat them. Jared snaps and begins to binge on the snacks. He then rushes to his refrigerator to get a drink, but finds that he's all out of milk. Shrunken versions of the Twins teleport into his refrigerator with the bottle of growth serum, one Twin wearing an angel costume and the other in a devil costume. The Twins suggest that he drink the serum, the devil Twin adding "For power". Jared chugs it, but his skin starts to turn green and his clothes shred due to muscle growth. Alice enters the office to get him to fill out forms, but becomes disgusted by the mess left by the snack binge. The transformed Jared pops up from behind his desk and tells Alice that he's had enough of her, and that it's time for them to settle it "Man to woman-man". He tosses his desk aside. Alice then throws the door at him, but Jared punches the door to pieces, then punches her. The two get into a rough fight, delivering quips all the while related to the visual gags. They wrestle throughout the prison, and eventually burst out of a wall and fall into the prison yard, along with the vat of growth serum. The serum causes random objects to grow, including a Venus fly trap that promptly eats one of the men. A giant squirrel decapitates another inmate, while a giant knife falls and cuts two in half. Giant bugs tear inmates apart, followed by a giant penny that cuts one's leg off (leading another to declare he's rich, before the penny falls over and crushes him flat). Back in the Terrorarium, Jacknife finishes drinking from the red bottle but then sees that it reads "In-Sex Pheromones". A huge swarm of bugs come after Jacknife with their stingers out. The Warden watches this in amusement but suddenly finds that a giant jungle has grown outside his office windows. The plants growing underneath his office cause him to be thrown through the roof and lose his grip on the Terrorarium. He stumbles to catch it, as vines continue to shoot up. The giant wildlife in the jail start killing more of the inmates, including a giant frog which has already eaten a bunch. One man stabs the frog, causing it to explode and eject the bodies, but he and the only living eaten inmate wind up torn apart by fly traps. Another inmate throws a giant bottlecap, causing both creatures and other men to be sliced in half. A swarm of bees forms into a assault rifle, which starts to shoot at another man, who is then stung, swells, and explodes. Jean and Paul huddle together in fear of the insects surrounding them, but are saved by their cockroach, who beats up the other insects and then flies them off to safety. The Warden tries to regain grip on the Terrorarium, but it falls and shatters right into a puddle of the growth serum, unleashing all of the insects from within and to his horror. Jacknife rides away on one of the giant bugs, as the others swarm and devour the giant grass. The inmates are left lying in a wasteland full of giant objects. A loud thumping is heard, which causes the area to shake. The Warden, Alice, and the no-longer green Jared stand together, confused. The Warden wonders if it's Bobo, but Jared points out Bobo's giant, bug-infested corpse. The thumping continues, as the jail is shown to be still overrun with some vines and blades of glass. The camera pans out to reveal the Twins, who have Superjail contained in a snowdome. One Twin continues to tap at the glass, then he states: "We've got your whole world in our hands." The Twins laugh. But the camera pans out further, revealing that the two are standing in the middle of an entire stadium filled with countless other Twins, who are all observing and laughing along as well. Character Appearances *The Warden *Alice *Jared *Jailbot *The Twins *Jacknife *Inmates, including Jean, Paul, the bald pervert, Bird and Gary, and the others trapped in the Terrorarium *Bobo *Strongest Cockroach *The talking snack foods Production Credits *Created by: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber *Director: Christy Karacas *Writers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Aaron Augenblick, Chris Burns, M. Wartella *Animation Production: Augenblick Studios *Animation Direction: Aaron Augenblick *Animation: Chris Burns, Chris Conforti, Chester Knebel, Kristofer Wollinger, Lou Solis *Animation Assistance: Lizzi Akana, Edmond Hawkins III, Gene Lee, Henry Thurlow *Character Layout: Fran Krause, Hal Lee, Tom Marsan, Neil Swaab, Aaron Augenblick *Background Layout: Elliot Byrne, George Fort, Jeremy Jusay, Will Krause *Storyboards: Jesse Schmaal, Christy Karacas *Editing (FX): Stephen Warbrick *Additional Editing: John Philpot *Music: Bradford Reed *Sound Design: Britt Meyers, Ian Stynes (Great City Productions) *Sound Effects Editor: Abigail Savage *Audio Mix: Britt Meyers *Interns: Jake Armstrong, Carl Bennett, Luis Cerritos, Fernando Chan, George Conkin, Elyssa DiGiovanni, Maya Edelmann, Jennifer Lee, Kat Morris, Dan Mountain, Iona Alexandra Nistor, Michael Ricca, Kamron Robinson, Aleth Romanillos, David Sheahan, Felicia Spano, James Sugrue, Harold Teitelman, Paul Villeco *Production Coordinator: Vanessa Riegel *Producer: Ollie Green *Executive Producers: Christy Karacas, Stephen Warbrick, Ben Gruber, Aaron Augenblick *Story Consultants: Dave Hughes, Nick Weidenfeld *Creative Consultant: John Lee *Special Thanks: Chuck Collins, Todd James, Peter Karacas *Executive Producers for Williams Street: Keith Crofford, Nick Weidenfeld *Opening Theme: "Comin' Home", written and performed by Cheeseburger, recorded by Rob Laakso and Max Sternberg (courtesy of Kemando Records) Voice Cast *The Warden: David Wain *Alice, Jacknife: Christy Karacas (uncredited) *Jared: Teddy Cohn *The Twins: Richard Mather *Paul, others: Chris McCulloch *Girl, Ice Cream Cone: Kamala Sankaram (uncredited) *Jean, Fatty, others: Stephen Warbrick (uncredited) Trivia *Besides the inventions shown prominently in the start of the episode, the other booths that the Warden walks by feature: **Two inmates with a volcano project. **Two other inmates showing a model of the solar system. **Gary showing off two birds that balance on a tightrope. **An inmate with a model of a giant nose. *As Alice and Jared roll through the prison, the perverted bald inmate can be seen sniffing Gary's underwear and getting a thrill out of it while Gary sleeps. A bobcat can also be seen mauling a deer in the laundry room and dragging it into an air vent. *The glimpse of the Twins' planet at the end of this episode depicts it as having an orange sky and two suns. In Hot Chick, another brief glimpse shows the sky to be blue and numerous planets (or moons) to be in its orbit. Image Gallery References Category: Episodes Category: Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1